Welcome To The Underworld
by ZettaInverse
Summary: De todas las cosas que esperaba que le sucedieran hoy, lo último que se imaginó que pasara fuera descubrir que justo debajo de sus narices había un mundo entero compuesto por seres que pensó que no existían. Ahora debía aprender a formar parte de este, como también ahora descubrir quien era ella misma en realidad. "Bienvenida al submundo, novata". [Se aceptan OC]


**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 **Título:** Welcome To The Underworld

 **Autora:** ZettaInverse

 **Géneros:** Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Drama

 **Advertencias:** Solo una autora muy fuera de práctica, nombres europeos, muchos OC, parejas Canon/OC y a lo mejor Yaoi/Yuri dependiendo de lo que decidan mandarme. Y quizás Lemmon… Quizás. No sé. No creo. No prometo nada.

 **Palabras:** 5270 (Sin contar A/N, frases y derivados)

* * *

 _No puedo rendirme_

 _No puedo respirar y aún me estoy hundiendo_

 _Es difícil darse cuenta_

 _Se está acercando_

 _Temo que esta lucha me está desgastando por dentro._

 _ **Delirium – Lacuna Coil**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo:** Hacia el Abismo

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La intensa lluvia caía sin mostrar una sola señal de querer parar en algún momento.

Ella suspiró, cogió las solapas del intento de abrigo que llevaba encima para cubrirse del frío; porque ese híbrido entre sábana y cortina no servía para muchas cosas precisamente, y el hecho de que su " _uniforme de trabajo_ " apenas le cubría el cuerpo solo empeoraba las cosas.

Otro día más en el trabajo, era lo que se repetía mentalmente mientras recorría las calles para dirigirse a su hogar. Podía agradecer que ya fueran las altas horas de la noche y las calles estuvieran casi completamente vacías, eso significaba que al menos podría emprender el recorrido sin que la molestaran ni que le hicieran comentarios indecentes por su ropa. Solo las luces de la calle eran conscientes de su presencia, y con el humor de perros que llevaba encima era lo que más quería en el mundo.

¿Por qué siempre los " _clientes_ " más exigentes y pesados le tocaban a ella? ¡Había mil chicas más para elegir! Otro día, otro grupo de tíos pesados que le tocaba satisfacer hasta que finalmente le entregaran la paga y le dejasen volver con su jefa para dársela a ella.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vida no era para ella… O para nadie.

Sinceramente no podía desearle a nadie pasar por todo lo que ella vivía a diario.

Cuando finalmente llegó al portal del viejo edificio de apartamentos abrió la puerta, la cual soltó un chillido que resonó por todo el lugar y se ganó la atención del niño pequeño que vivía en el primer piso, quien rápidamente cogió su pelota y se metió a casa apenas vio quien era la persona que había llegado. Su madre le había dicho que no se acercara a ella.

El gesto no le importó a la muchacha, simplemente estaba feliz de ya no estar bajo la lluvia. Ahora todo lo que quería era secarse, quizás ducharse y luego echarse a dormir como una piedra… Para tener que volver a repetir todo el proceso mañana, cuando le tocara ir a trabajar de nuevo.

Antes de subir las escaleras se acercó a los buzones y abrió el que le correspondía a su apartamento; suspiró aliviada al ver el pequeño sobre que parecía esperar a que ella lo encontrará y sacara de ahí. El sueldo del mes. Ya estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, y sabía que preguntarle algo sobre ese tema a su jefa era… Una tarea difícil. ¡Pero bueno! Al menos no lo tuvo que hacer, así que con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su pequeño apartamento.

Y es que " _pequeño_ " era la única forma de describirlo, ya que era solo una habitación con una cama de una sola plaza en un extremo junto a un par de mesas auxiliares, al lado de un biombo que lo separaba de la " _cocina_ " y con una vieja televisión en frente mientras que al otro extremo había otra puerta que llevaba al baño. Eso era todo, con suerte tenía una nevera y una mesa con dos sillas a pesar de que nunca tenía invitados.

Sin perder su sonrisa la joven dejó el intento de abrigo doblado sobre la mesa y encendió la luz del baño; de inmediato tomó una toalla para quitarse toda el agua que goteaba de su cuerpo y su cabello. Sus ojos se dirigieron al espejo sobre el lavamanos y se examinó a sí misma, tenía que quitarse el maquillaje que se le había corrido a causa de la lluvia. Ahí estaba ella misma reflejada en el cristal: Sonata Moonlight, una jovencita de 20 años con un largo y liso cabello castaño, unos curiosos ojos rojos como la sangre y unas facciones tan finas que parecían haber sido esculpidas a mano por un experto en el asunto, una piel blanquecina y pálida… Y que también actualmente parecía un fantasma salido de una película de terror por el delineador húmedo que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró; abrió el grifo de agua caliente solo para descubrir que estaba helada. ¡Genial, no había agua caliente! Y ni de coña se iba a duchar sin eso después de haber pasado por debajo de la lluvia, así que sus deseos de una ducha calentita antes de dormir se acababan de ir por el retrete.

Pero bueno, dos de tres tampoco estaba mal.

Terminó de limpiarse la cara y volvió a verse al espejo, ahora fijándose en otro pequeño detalle: la gargantilla negra con un lazo rojo que se aferraba notablemente a su cuello. Esa cosa que, para ella, no tenía más utilidad que recodarle que ahora le pertenecía a su " _dueña_ " hasta el final de sus días…Y la cual no tenía permitido quitarse jamás, bajo ningún motivo.

Soltó un suspiro, ya sabía muy bien cuáles eran las consecuencias de siquiera intentarlo así que de nada servía lamentarse ahora.

 _No lo olvides, ahora me sirves para siempre_.

No pudo evitar soltar otro gran suspiro antes de apagar la luz del baño y salir; procedió a desvestirse para luego abrir el armario de pared que estaba junto a la cama y sacar un camisón de este, colocándoselo antes de tirarse de cabeza a la cama. Ahora todo lo que quería hacer era dormirse, y con algo de suerte no volver a despertar nunca.

¿Por qué demonios había terminado metida en ese negocio tan horrible? ¿Porque quería ser la " _niña grande_ "? ¿Porque quería ser adulta antes de tiempo? ¿Porque quería probar que sabía más que todo el mundo cuando no era así? Si, si, y sí.

Había sido una jodida imbécil, y ahora lo estaba pagando caro.

La castaña extendió el brazo hasta coger el control remoto de la mesa y encendió la televisión. No quería ver nada en específico, lo único que quería era algo de ruido para poder distraerse de esos pensamientos negativos. Un noticiero, una película, lo que fuera… pero no, ya era demasiado tarde.

Había empezado a rememorarlo todo en su mente.

La historia que calificaba perfectamente para ser una jodida película de drama.

* * *

 _ **Hace 5 años…**_

Parecía estar dormida, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Después de todo esa era su gran noche: La noche en que se iría de ese orfanato y buscaría su camino en la vida. Estaba completamente decidida, y nada la haría cambiar de parecer. Claro, tenía 15 años y si nadie la adoptaba hasta cumplir los 18 lo tendría que hacer cuando la saquen a patadas de allí de todos modos pero… ¡Ella no quería esperar! ¡Quería empezar hoy mismo! Así que lo planeó todo meticulosamente: Esa misma noche se iría de allí, cueste lo que cueste. Y esa noche era la indicada.

Esperó a que las demás chicas se quedaran calladas, indicando que todas se quedaron dormidas, y se sentó sobre el colchón el cual estaba justo al lado de la ventana que usaría para huir. Lentamente y en silencio colocó ambas manos bajo la cama y recogió todas las sábanas que había escondido previamente para luego empezar a unirlas entre sí por medio de lazos.

Su objetivo era claro y sencillo: Crear así una cuerda, atar un extremo al cabezal de su cama y utilizarla para salir por la ventana del tercer piso sin romperse las piernas.

¡Fácil, rápido y seguro!

Así que solo en un minuto ya tenía su cuerda confiable… O la más confiable que podía conseguir, al menos. Era hora de la fase dos del plan: Ató uno de los extremos al cabezal con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó el otro por la ventana, sonriendo al ver que el largo la dejaría justo sobre el suelo y completamente libre para salir corriendo. En otras palabras, ahora tocaba la parte difícil.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire se aferró con fuerza a su cuerda improvisada y comenzó el descenso, apoyando sus pies en el muro, descendiendo lentamente y con cuidado de no chocar con las ventanas de los pisos inferiores. Paso a paso, de forma lenta pero segura y con el pequeño miedo de que la cuerda se separara en algún momento… Pero eventualmente sus pies tocaron el suelo, significando que lo había logrado.

Había salido, y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Por poco y gritaba de la alegría… ¡Ya era básicamente libre! Pero no lo hizo, porque ahora que estaba fuera lo último que necesitaba era hacer el suficiente ruido como para alertar a los guardias. Así que sin pestañear ni rechistar salió corriendo para poner toda la distancia como le fuera posible entre ella y el orfanato.

Una parte pequeña de su cerebro se sentía mal por irse sin decir nada, porque si, tenía varias amigas y conocidos en el orfanato, eran básicamente su familia después de todo el tiempo que pasó allí pero… ¡Tenían que entenderlo! ¡No podía pasar más tiempo allí o iba a explotar! Ella debía encontrar su propio camino en la vida, y debía hacerlo sola. ¡Ya estaba muy mayor para seguir viviendo allí!

Por supuesto, también tuvo un par de problemas ya para empezar. En primer lugar: No tenía ni un centavo, y en segundo lugar: No tenía donde pasar la noche, y ni de broma podía volver al orfanato a buscar nada. ¡Pero no había motivo para preocuparse! Ya tenía todo planeado. ¡Lo único que debía hacer era buscar trabajo, ahorrar suficiente para alquilar una habitación en alguna parte y hasta que lo consiguiese podría pasar la noche en alguna sala de espera de algún hospital, y listo, pan comido, un plan perfecto!

…O bueno, lo habría sido si hubiera encontrado un lugar donde estuvieran dispuestos a contratar a una cría de 15 años que no tenía idea de nada.

Después de 3 horas de estar recorriendo lugares y negocios no había encontrado NADA. ¡No querían darle trabajo en ningún sitio! ¡Y encima hacía un frío del demonio, maldita noche de primavera!

—Jodeeeeeeer, esto parecía mucho más fácil en las películas —Se quejó mientras caminaba sin rumbo, pateando una lata vacía de refresco con la que se había topado hace un minuto— Carajo, esto no está saliendo como esperaba. ¿Ahora qué hago? No es como si un empleo fuera a golpearme en la cara-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un papel que volaba la golpeó en el rostro. ¡Qué conveniencia! Maldiciendo y llevando su mano a su rostro cogió la hoja con fuerza, y luego la miró con el ceño fruncido para ver de qué se trataba. Ahí fue cuando los ojos casi se le salieron de la cara.

 _ **Club nocturno Afterlife busca camareras. Sin requisitos previos ni necesidad de experiencia.**_

—Hey, no me esperaba algo tan literal pero… ¡Bueno! —Exclamó, tampoco estaba en posición para quejarse.

Empezó a correr hacia la dirección escrita en el poster, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que haya una cantidad limitada de cupos y que le ganen el último. Por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos de su posición actual, y cuando llegó al sitio indicado lo que se encontró fue un edificio enorme, fácilmente debía tener 20 pisos por lo que podía ver, y en frente un gran cartel parpadeante que decía _**"Afterlife".**_ ¿Semejante edificio solo para un club nocturno? Bueno… Debía ser algún tipo de club especial, o algo. ¡Lo que importaba era que ese sitio era su última esperanza de conseguir trabajo antes de que se vea forzada a tirar sus metas a la basura! Y no quería tener que volver al orfanato… ¡Iba a quedar como una idiota!

Sacudiendo la cabeza Sonata entró al local por las puertas dobles; de inmediato sus oídos fueron asaltados por la potente música electrónica digna de un club nocturno. Al menos sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado. Podía ver como el lugar consistía de tres pisos, los dos superiores conformados por balcones con sus propias pistas de baile que permitían ver hacia los pisos inferiores, y a lo lejos podía divisar un ascensor que estaba vigilado por un guardia bastante alto. Tragó saliva, esperaba no tener que lidiar con él… Faltaba que la echen a patadas de allí también.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las barras y los escenarios para las bailarinas, donde había varias chicas turnándose, curiosamente todas llevaban un mismo accesorio: Una gargantilla negra con lazos de diferentes colores, lo cual para ella significaba que todas trabajaban ahí a tiempo completo.

— _Oh… Entonces es uno de_ _ **esos**_ _lugares_ —Le dijo su cerebro de forma sutil, indicándole que a lo mejor esto no era muy buena idea… ¡Pero no tenían otra opción! De todos modos solo iba a pedir un trabajo como camarera, no iba a meterse ahí.

…¿Verdad?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la barra del primer piso, donde un cantinero se encontraba limpiando los vasos con una expresión de pocos amigos. No parecía la persona más… Buena del mundo que digamos, pero a lo mejor él podría decirle algo sobre el trabajo. Así que formando su mejor sonrisa caminó hacia la barra, sentándose en uno de los asientos y observando como el hombre dirigía su mirada hacia ella con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo siento, no servimos bebidas a menores de edad. —Le dijo él, sin esperar siquiera a que hiciera un pedido o formulara una palabra.

—Oh, no, no vengo por eso —Replicó la castaña soltando una risa suave, un intento de ocultar su irritación ante ese comentario— Vengo por el trabajo de camarera.

Al escuchar eso el cantinero dejó el vaso que estaba en sus manos en la barra y la miró con el ceño fruncido de forma tan dura que Sonata se hizo hacia atrás por instinto. ¡Pero bueno! Todo lo que quería era un jodido empleo. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan empeñado en antagonizarla?!

—En ese caso es mejor que vayas a hablar con Madame Vice. Abriré el ascensor para ti, su oficina está en el vigésimo piso.

Sonata parpadeó. ¿Madame Vice? Entonces ella debía ser la dueña del club. El cantinero le volvió a arquear la ceja, y comprendió que esa era la señal para que se dirija al elevador antes de que cambie de opinión y llame a los guardias para que la expulsen. Tragando saliva nuevamente la castaña se levantó del asiento y caminó a paso acelerado hacia el ascensor, el cual seguía vigilado por el enorme gorilón quien, tras un rato de observarla como si la estuviera tratando de matar con la mirada, dirigió sus ojos hacia el barman de antes, quien le hizo unas señas para indicarle que la dejara pasar. El guardia se hizo a un lado sin cambiar su expresión, y le permitió el acceso a la castaña hacia el elevador que se abrió por cuenta propia.

Tras ingresar al pequeño cubículo cubierto de espejos y un bonito tapizado rojo, la castaña presionó el botón marcado con el número 20 y vio como las puertas se cerraban, el ascensor empezando a moverse. Tomó ese pequeño tiempo para mirarse en el espejo y arreglarse un poco el pelo. ¡Hey! Técnicamente estaba de camino a una entrevista de trabajo, debía lucir tan presentable como pudiera. Este trabajo era su última esperanza, si no lo conseguía… No le quedaba otra más que resignarse y volver al estúpido orfanato. ¡Y no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso jamás en la vida! Al cabo de unos segundos el elevador se detuvo y se abrió nuevamente, dejando que Sonata viera en frente suyo un enorme pasillo, las paredes pintadas de un rojo intenso y el piso cubierto por una alfombra de la misma tonalidad que llevaba hacia unas grandes puertas dobles de un color parecido. Un aura intimidante se podía sentir en ese lugar, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta ahora. Así que con determinación recorrió todo el pasillo hasta alcanzar las puertas, las cuales se abrieron por si solas antes de que ella pudiera golpearlas. Volviendo a parpadear ella no hizo más que entrar, y ahí fue cuando la vio.

Sentada detrás de un escritorio de madera se encontraba una mujer adulta, su cabello largo y muy ondulado era de una tonalidad rojiza como el fuego y sus ojos eran un pozo negro que amenazaba con tragarse todo lo que se acercara si no fuera por los lentes azules que llevaba en frente de estos. El resto de su rostro estaba completamente libre de imperfecciones y su cuerpo era simplemente una bomba, la camisa blanca que llevaba complementando a la perfección el enorme par de pechos que tenía y la falta negra dejando ver sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias altas.

Esa debía ser ella. Madame Vice. Su última esperanza. La mujer que la estaba observando fijamente con una sonrisa, sus dos manos entrelazadas y apoyando su cabeza sobre estas.

— ¿Entonces quieres el trabajo de camarera? —Preguntó la mayor con un acento francés que no hacía más que aumentar la elegancia y sensualidad que desprendía, levantándose de su asiento y caminando lentamente hacia Sonata sin perder su dichosa sonrisa.

—Sí, señora —Contestó tensa, provocando que Madame Vice soltara una risa y arqueara una ceja.

La mujer se acercó más a la joven y comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente, colocando sus manos primero en su rostro y luego bajándolas hacia sus hombros como si estuviera en busca de algo. Sonata no podía hacer más que sonreír nerviosa y seguir sus manos con sus pupilas, lo último que quería era hacer algo que le haga decidir que no merecía un puesto de trabajo.

—Hmm, puedo ver que no tienes nada de experiencia. — _Rayos._ Eso de seguro significaba que la iba a sacar a patadas del sitio… ¿Pero cómo había descubierto esa información? —Pero de todos modos estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, después de todo este trabajo no es nada difícil.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos a la castaña.

—Entonces…

—Así es, tienes el empleo.

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que debía mantener la profesionalidad, la muchacha habría soltado un grito de alegría que se habría podido escuchar hasta el primer piso donde estaba el club, con la música alta y todo. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Tenía un jodido trabajo! Claro, uno sencillo y que de seguro no la llevaría muy lejos en el mundo profesional pero… ¡Por algo tenía que empezar, carajo!

— ¡Es más! —Continuó Madame Vice, ganándose nuevamente la atención de la joven quien tragó saliva pensando que a lo mejor la entrevista no había terminado— Siento que te estoy haciendo un favor al darte este empleo, así que: ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

—Un… ¿Trato?

Sonata ladeó un poco su cabeza al escuchar la oferta. Una oferta que, en retrospectiva, habría sido mucho mejor haber rechazado.

La sonrisa que Madame Vice le dedicó antes de hablar parecía reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Debería haber escuchado a sus instintos… Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar un grito desgarrador provenir de fuera de su apartamento. Sonata se sentó sobre su cama, volviendo a la realidad después de haber rememorado semejante historia en su mente y aunque no apreciaba mucho tener que volver a esos recuerdos, al menos la estaban ayudando a dormirse.

O bueno, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que ese ensordecedor ruido la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—Joder ¿Una ya no puede ni dormir tranquila hoy en día?

Bostezando y tallándose el ojo derecho se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. La lluvia continuaba con la misma fuerza que antes, bloqueando su visión considerablemente incluso cuando ella colocaba sus manos junto a su rostro para centrarse más. Frunciendo el ceño logró ver en la esquina de la vereda de en frente lo que parecían ser cuatro figuras moviéndose…

Bah, al final debía ser otro típico grupo de adolescentes haciendo sus clásicas tonterías del sábado por la noche.

Suspirando irritada la castaña se colocó unas pantuflas y volvió a envolverse en el triste intento de abrigo-capa que había llevado antes, estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera pero tampoco quería tomarse el trabajo de vestirse nuevamente solo para ir a decirles a esos inadaptados que se vayan a hacer sus burradas a otro sitio. Lo único que pedía era que su camisón no se moje, dormir con la ropa mojada era un infierno. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Salió de su pequeño apartamento dando pisotones, no le importaba si despertaba a algún vecino. Igual la mayoría también debía haberse despertado por el ruido, así que les estaba haciendo un favor a todos. ¡Que no se quejen!

En cuanto alcanzó el exterior se aferró a su abrigo que amenazaba con escaparse de sus manos gracias al viento y cruzó la calle, las pesadas gotas cayendo sobre todo su ser. Diantres, lo único que quería hacer ahora era volver a su cama y dormir, pero si esos estúpidos se iban a quedar allí eso le sería imposible. Al menos el frío terminó despertando un poco más sus sentidos…

Cosa que le ayudó bastante, porque entre más se acercaba más se podía dar cuenta de algo: Al final lo que parecían ser solo un grupo de jóvenes armando el botellón del fin de semana en realidad era algo mucho más siniestro.

Porque lo que vio en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue a tres chicos, ninguno de los cuales parecía ser mayor que ella, sujetando tres bates de fierro mientras rodeaban a un cuarto muchacho en el suelo, burlándose de él, escupiéndose y de vez en cuando pateándole.

Eso no era ni de lejos una parranda, era una paliza a sangre fría.

Sonata tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el cual definitivamente no había sido provocado por la lluvia. Quizás, solo quizás, haber venido hasta aquí no era muy buena idea después de todo.

Completamente paralizada no pudo hacer más que ver como el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, quienes notablemente llevaban chaquetas negras completamente iguales con un extraño símbolo en la espalda: Una cruz con una daga en el centro, y que también llevaban el rostro cubierto por una pañoleta, se agachaba para jalarle el cabello al chico que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, levantándole la cabeza para poder ver que de algún modo no había perdido la consciencia.

—Entiéndelo, tú y el resto de los fenómenos del submundo son una plaga. ¡Deberían volver al agujero de donde sea que hayan salido!

En cuanto terminó de hablar el sujeto volvió a estampar la cabeza de la víctima contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que hasta la joven que observaba todo petrificada pudo sentir la fuerza del impacto.

Bien, esto había sido una idea terrible. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era simplemente darse la vuelta y volver a casa, a lo mejor se irían por su cuenta y podría pretender que aquí no había pasado nada.

—¡Hey, tenemos una testigo por aquí! —Exclamó uno de los otros chicos que estaban de pie, quien se había dado la vuelta por pura casualidad y la había visto observando lo que estaban haciendo. Los otros dos se giraron, y olvidándose por completo del otro muchacho pasaron a depositar toda su atención sobre Sonata, quien tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto.

Ya podía ver venir desde lejos que nada iba a acabar bien.

—Mierda. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó el otro lacayo, el cual se puso a la izquierda del aparente líder quien se puso delante de ambos como si estuviera tomando el control de la situación.

—Pues ya saben lo que dice el jefe: No se permiten testigos, ya sean humanos o monstruos. —Fue la respuesta que dio antes de que levantara su bate para apuntarle con él a la castaña.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! Esperen, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes ni con… Bueno, con ese tipo —Replicó ella levantando las manos y dando otro pasó hacia atrás. ¿Estos tipos iban en serio? ¡¿Acaso estaban hablando de molerla a golpes solo por haberse acercado?! ¡Si todo lo que ella quería era paz y silencio para dormir después de un largo día de trabajo!

—Lo siento cariño, órdenes son órdenes —Continuó el aparente líder sin siquiera considerar lo que había dicho antes de simular un bostezo y mirar al joven que tenía a su izquierda— Ralph, ve y dale una paliza así ya terminamos con este otro idiota y nos largamos.

El aludido no respondió, solo levantó su propio bate y empezó a correr hacia la joven, quien formó una mueca de horror al verle acercarse.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse en la mente de Sonata, quien no pudo hacer más que ver como aquel tipo se le acercaba cada vez más y más con el arma levantada. Si no acababa al menos en coma, entonces directamente iba a morir ahí. Eso es lo que su mente le gritaba para que reaccione de una vez por todas y haga algo para que al menos intente prolongar su vida por unos míseros segundos más.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A lo mejor podía esperar a que la intente golpear pero arrebatarle el bate al último segundo después de bloquear su ataque, y luego devolverle la paliza con su propia arma como si se tratara de una película de acción? Bueno, no tenía muchas otras opciones más que al menos intentar detener el ataque, en especial porque cuando finalmente reaccionó su agresor ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

Era su única opción.

Sonata únicamente cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó su mano izquierda, esperando que de algún modo pudiera así detener el ataque y conseguir algo de tiempo extra para poder formular un plan… Pero lo que ocurrió después ni ella misma se lo esperó.

En lugar de sentir el frío metal del bate contra su mano, o siquiera el primer golpe en su cabeza… No llegó a sentir absolutamente nada. En lugar de eso escuchó un tipo de explosión junto a un grito desgarrador que provenía desde delante suyo, cuyo origen no pudo detectar ya que había cerrado los ojos. En cuanto pasó un instante más durante el cual ella no sintió que pasaba nada volvió a abrirlos. Su mandíbula básicamente cayó a los suelos en cuanto vio como el muchacho que hace segundos estaba corriendo hacia ella ahora se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, pero ahora en lugar de estar de pie estaba tirado en el suelo y siendo socorrido por el otro lacayo que había dejado solo al líder delante del cuarto joven, el que estaba recibiendo la paliza.

—¡Ralph! —Exclamó el jefe, dirigiendo su propia mirada hacia su compañero caído. El tercer miembro lo revisó durante unos segundos y luego le dijo a su superior un "Está bien, solo quedó noqueado por el golpe". En cuanto escuchó la confirmación él se giró a ver a Sonata, apretando los puños y observándola con tanta rabia que parecía que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. Bajó su arma, ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba… Y eso le molestaba—Mierda, una bruja. Lo que faltaba.

La castaña parpadeó completamente confundida; bajó su mano para intentar comprender que acababa de suceder pero no vio absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. Era solo su mano, la de siempre, con la que había nacido y la que había tenido por toda su vida. ¿Y qué es lo que acababa de decir aquel sujeto?

 _¿Bruja?_

—Jefe, pudimos con el lobo pero no podemos enfrentarnos a una bruja sin el equipo necesario.

—Lo se G, lo sé —Contestó él al comentario de su compañero mientras le devolvía la mirada a él y al herido —Coge a Ralph y vámonos de aquí… No podemos cumplir con nuestro cometido bajo estas circunstancias. Y tú. —Giró su cabeza con fuerza hacia Sonata, haciéndola retroceder— Más vale que tengas ojos en la espalda, porque para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Terminadas sus palabras el líder se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr junto a su acompañante, quien cargaba al joven que había derribado sobre sus hombros hasta que terminaron por desaparecer de la vista de la castaña.

Ella simplemente parpadeó sin mover un solo músculo.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Todo esto parecía salido de un sueño. ¿Acaso ella, de alguna manera, había mandado a volar a ese psicópata y la acababan de llamar "bruja"? ¿Y a ese chico que estaban golpeando "lobo"?

De inmediato recordó al otro joven que aún estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso, completamente inmóvil y con varios moretones en los brazos debido a los golpes que le habían propinado. Caminando a paso acelerado se acercó a él, y de forma cuidadosa se puso de rodillas para darle la vuelta y poder verle mejor. No precisamente porque esté preocupada por él, era solo un desconocido; Sino porque quería una respuesta.

Colocó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y lo recostó sobre sus brazos. Estaba vestido con una sudadera de color azul claro y unos pantalones de mezclilla; Tenía una cabellera gris bastante lacea, quizás por la humedad provocada por la lluvia, y tenía los ojos entreabiertos, permitiéndole ver unos suaves orbes de color turquesa aunque la consciencia no le duró mucho, ya que entre jadeos terminó por cerrarlos, finalmente desmayándose antes de que la castaña pudiera formular una sola pregunta.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios, al final no iba a poder responder ninguna de sus incógnitas. Cosa que terminó por llevarla a una nueva duda que acababa de aparecer en su mente:

¿Qué hacer con él?

Miró a sus alrededores nerviosa, no había ni un alma en la calle a esas horas, solo eran ella, él y los malhechores que acababan de huir como alma que se lleva el diablo. Y su consciencia empezó a decirle que no podía dejarlo ahí solo bajo la lluvia, no solo porque estaba herido y golpeado, sino que también estaba la posibilidad de que esos sujetos regresaran y decidieran terminar el trabajo. Revisó sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le dijera por lo menos el nombre de ese sujeto para así poder contactar a su familia; Una licencia de conducir, una tarjeta de crédito, lo que sea, pero no llevaba absolutamente nada encima.

Suspiró nuevamente, le quedaban pocas opciones. Su cerebro le decía que simplemente se largue, no era problema suyo. Simplemente que se vaya a la cama de vuelta y que se duerma, mañana sería un nuevo día y podría hacer de cuenta que esa noche no había pasado absolutamente nada. Pero su consciencia la obligó a hacer otra cosa.

Con todas sus fuerzas la muchacha extendió un poco su abrigo-capa y lo cubrió un poco a él antes de intentar cargarlo, colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros y dejando que se recueste sobre ella. Un quejido salió de la garganta del desconocido y ella no hizo más que rodar los ojos, subir las escaleras con este tío iba a ser un infierno. Menudo día que había elegido para ser una buena samaritana.

Pero mirando el lado positivo, al menos quizás conseguiría respuestas en cuanto él despierte. Porque ahora sentía que necesitaba muchas.

Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, era que pronto descubriría que había un mundo completamente nuevo justo debajo de sus narices. Como también estaba a punto de descubrir un millón de cosas sobre ella misma, y que nunca se imaginó que podrían ser ciertas ni en sus más salvajes sueños.

Y que también estaba a punto de meterse en un conflicto gigantesco.

 _Bienvenida al submundo, novata._

* * *

 **Em… Hola. Sí, yo también me había olvidado de que esto existía. En fin, esta es una idea que me vino a la mente en una de mis miles noches de insomnio, y hoy por fin se las puedo traer. Es una historia con muchísimos elementos sobrenaturales, saben que me gusta mucho ese tema, y también donde obviamente aceptaré OC. ¡Que eso no va a cambiar para nada, mis niños! Eso sí, admito que estoy muy fuera de práctica, así que de seguro hay más de algún error de gramática o de tiempos por ahí arriba del que no me di ni cuenta. Sepan disculpar ^^U**

 **¡Pero bueno! No los entretengo con estupideces sobre mi vida diaria, voy a darles lo que vinieron a buscar: ¡La ficha! Por ahora no creo tener un límite de OC, así que manden lo que quieran mis niños, que hay lugar para todos. ¡Y acepto OCs masculinos! Así que no se preocupen por nada~**

— **Nombre: (Europeo, por favor)**

— **Edad: (Pido que todos sean mayores de 18, sin límite dependiendo de la raza. ¡Dependiendo de cuál elijan pueden ir hasta los milenios!)**

— **Apariencia:**

— **Personalidad:**

— **Raza: (Puede ser cualquier raza sobrenatural que se les ocurra. Vampiros, licántropos, brujos, no-muertos… Lo único que queda prohibido son los ángeles, ya verán más adelante por qué. ¡Los ángeles caídos, sin embargo, son perfectamente válidos!)**

— **Historia: (No pido nada demasiado elaborado, algo corto basta. Solo mantengan en mente que todos los integrantes del submundo mantienen su estatus de ser sobrenatural en secreto de los seres humanos corrientes)**

— **Pareja: (Cualquiera menos Shawn)**

— **Extras: (Cualquier cosita que deseen agregar)**

 **Bien, y para ir cerrando ¡Preguntas para ustedes!**

— **¿Quién es en realidad Madame Vice? ¿Qué creen que sea el trato que le ofreció a Sonata?**

— **¿Qué razones habrá tenido aquel trío de vándalos para golpear a aquel muchacho? ¿De quién creen que se trate? (Bah, es súper obvio…)**

— **¿En qué creen que consiste el trabajo de Sonata? ¿Qué secretos oculta el club Afterlife?**

— **¿Teorías acerca de lo que es exactamente el submundo? ¿Y el símbolo en las chaquetas?**

 **Bien, eso sería todo. Espero poder recuperar mi toque con el tiempo, porque la verdad me siento de nuevo como una novata ^^U**

 **Pero bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
